Of Mumbling and Fangirling
by mayze
Summary: Shinji and Jirou are on a date, and both boys are just being their own adorable self.


**A/N:** After a verrrrrrrrry long hiatus, I've finally written another fic. This one's for tricycle. Jirou and Shinji are just being themselves here =) Hope you enjoy, all constructive criticism is very much appreciated, thanx!

--------------------

Of Mumbling and Fangirling

--------------------

"Mmmm…" Jirou grinned. "Atobe you're great! You tennis is really great! Do that again, please? One more game! Let's play one more game, 'kay? C'mon, Atobe, play one more game with me?"

Jirou liked dreaming. His dreams were filled with exciting tennis games and amazing people, like Atobe.

"Hnnn. Ore-sama's prowess will never fail to amaze, nah Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Very well Jirou. Because your attitude is most befitting, ore-sama shall bestow you one more game."

"Waiii!!! I won't lose this time! I'll find a way to break your Hamatsu e no Rondo!"

Shinji frowned.

"You'd think it would strike someone as rude to fall asleep on a date, but no… He just arrives even later then I did and plonks himself on my lap and goes to sleep. 'Just a 'lil nap' he said, but he's been sleeping for the past half an hour. My legs should be numb by now, but for some strange reason, they aren't. I wonder why? His head is remarkably light, but still… I think I'll ask Kamio tomorrow, but Kamio never seems happy when I ask him things like this. He'll give me that strange glare and yell. He shouldn't shout so much, I'm sure it's not good for his health. His blood pressure must be much too high. Tachibana-san should do something about it, I think. Maybe I'll ask Tachibana-san instead. Man, this sucks."

Jirou let out a happy little murmur and rolled over. He loved his dreams! They were so cool! And he got to play against Atobe as many times as he wanted! Of course he always lost, but still! To get to play Atobe! Who would ever pass up a chance like that? Atobe was such a great buchou, he was such a great tennis player! His Insight was so scary, but so awesomely cool!

"He's still asleep and it's been an hour already. He talks in his sleep, I think I heard him call Atobe. I wonder what he's dreaming about? His buchou, Atobe? I don't dream about Tachibana-san though he's my buchou. Well there was that one time, but Kamio was in it too and that dream was really interesting. But I shouldn't be thinking about them like thatbecause Kamio's my best friend and Tachibana-san… He's my buchou. I think it was all An-chan's fault, she was showing me her hentai shoujo manga. I must have spent too much time reading her manga… I wonder what time it is now? The movie we were supposed to watch starts at 8…"

Shinji fell silent for a while.

"Never mind, I forgot to buy the tickets, I think. But that wasn't my fault; Kamio was yelling about some guy in some arcade somewhere and distracted me… I'm hungry. I think I should wake him up. But how do I do that? I think he's narcoleptic. Didn't sensei say something about that during science class? No, it was the doctor… no it wasn't the doctor either, it was in one of 'kaa-san's books, there was one that was said something about autism. And narcolepsy was discussed in that book too. I want to eat dinner… But how do I wake him? Oh never mind, I think I'll just go home for dinner though I told 'kaa-san I'd be having dinner with a friend."

Shinji stood up and Jirou tumbled rather unceremoniously from his lap. Shinji looked at him with some concern, it seemed to him Jirou had hit his head rather hard on the ground.

Jirou looked up at Shinji blearily.

"Wha…? Atobe…? Your hair's gotten… -yawn- awfully… long, hasn't it? -yawn-" He blinked a few more times. "Heeeeeeeey… You aren't Atobe…"

Shinji stared at Jirou, with something akin to horror on his face.

"He just mistook me for Atobe. Granted, he was still half asleep, and we both have purple hair, but I'm nothing like that overbearing, egoistic…"

"Naww, you look nothing like Atobe-buchou. Except… I wonder if you taste like him?"

Jirou reached up and pulled Shinji's face down towards his own, and proceeded to kiss him soundly. Shinji didn't struggle. He was too busy continuing his soliloquy against Jirou's lips.

"Atobe? Why would I taste like Atobe? I know we both have purple hair, but hair colour has nothing to do with…"

"WAAAIII!!! You're so amusing! You can talk while I kiss you! No one has ever done that before, not even Atobe! I _will_ make you kiss me properly, just wait and see!"

Shinji never made it home for dinner.


End file.
